It All Started One Friday Night
by Broken Eros
Summary: A late night phone call becomes so much more.
1. Chapter 1

For most teenagers in Hollywood, Friday night meant freedom, fun with friends, and a bit (or a lot) of unruly mayhem.

For me, Friday night meant an empty house, my parents out on yet another 'date night', my little sister spending yet another weekend at a friends house. My friends all out doing something fun that they coincidentally forgot to tell me about.

I sigh as I wipe my fingers free of the wood dust, staring down at the disfigured body of my best friend / puppet. Rex's dull eyes stare up at me lifelessly from his head's position on my computer desk. The rest of his body, arms, legs, and various screws are strewn about my bed as I work to repair him after Jade's latest temper tantrum has left his arms and legs essentially broken. I had spent most of my afternoon working to reassemble him.

I've lost count of how many times I've had to do this for various reasons. Most of them having a destructive attitude and multicolored hair.

My heart speeds up at the thought of Jade's beautiful face, marred as usual by her ever present sneer. A look that seems to have become even more common since Jade and Becks breakup.

I shake my head at the thought of Beck's stupidity, sure Jade is a handful. Okay, that's an understatement, Jade's a total gank, but still you can't help but lo-

Bringggg

My train of thought screeches to a halt as I jump to my feet, busily searching my room for my cellphone. Hope filling my chest that maybe my friends haven't forgotten me tonight.

A moment of frantically searching for the ringing device I find it under my bed and taking a deep breath to ease my heavy breathing I answer the call.

"Hello !" I cringe the moment the word leaves my mouth, the desperate urgency in my voice unmistakable. So much for playing it smooth.

There's the sound of music blaring in the background, the deep thrum of bass far turned up far too loud. I press a finger into my ear hoping to hear a familiar voice.

"Shapiro!" A familiar yet still unexpected voice yells/ slurs back.

"Jade?" I ask dumbly, wondering why in the world she's calling me. Surely Jade hasn't called to talk to me, maybe even invite me to one of the infamous popular kids parties that are always the talk of the school. My hopes have risen so high that I might need rehab to bring them down.

"I need a ride" Jade slurs angrily, her words the verbal intervention my hopes need as they plummet towards earth. Jade, inviting me to a party, I should've known better.

"A ride, where?" I ask wearily, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Though I'm unsuccessful, if Jade notices she doesn't comment.

"Home" Jade comments simply, the word distorted dragged out too long and barely audible over the bass and general chaos in the background.

"Where are you?" I ask cautiously, Jade's been especially unstable lately, and if she's where I think she is, then shes drunk, and the last thing I want to do is set off a drunk and unstable girl. Jade especially.

"Some senior kids party, you know the one, with the hair" Jade says as if it's all the explanation I need. Luckily, I know exactly who she's talking about, I had read about the party on 'The Slap', another popular party I hadn't been invited to.

"Why don't you just drive home?" I ask rubbing the bridge of my nose hoping to push back the steadily growing headache this phone call, (and by proxy Jade) are giving me.

"Because I'm drunk not stupid, now get your nerdy ass over here and pick me up!" Jade demanded.

"Jade I'm not going to -" *click* the call ends mid sentence leaving my refusal to fall on deaf ears. I stare at the phone in irritation.

I shrugged as I threw my phone onto my bed, watching it bounce and fall back on the bed with a small whump.

I turned back to Rex...

"You know you're going to go get her" Rex's disembodied head taunts me, laughing as I shiver at just how creepy that is.

"You know I hate it when you do that" I shoot back trying to ignore the disassembled puppet's chuckling.

"We both know that you're going to go get her. You're probably imagining all the horrible things that could happen to her right now, aren't you?"

"No" I answer sullenly, though as usual he was right, I had been thinking of the horror stories of what happened to girls who got too drunk at those parties, the sickos who preyed on them. I didn't want that to happen to Jade, especially if I could prevent it. No matter how awful Jade treated me, and it was pretty awful, I couldn't just leave her.

I sighed setting down the miniature arm and the screws I had been using to put Rex back together.

"Robbie to the rescue" Rex laughed derisively as I stood, grabbing my car keys and muttering sullenly to myself

The night is warm as I leave my house, the stars are absent leaving the sky a sheer blanket of darkness. I check my phone sighing at how late it is, my parents won't be back for hours, if they come back tonight at all. It wouldn't be the first time they've simply spent the night somewhere, hopefully they at least remember to check on me this time.

I sigh as I unlock my beat up convertible, Friday night and I'm playing designated driver for a girl who hates my guts.

I stick the key in the ignition, cranking up the car. It sputters to life then slowly dies.

"Great, just great" I sigh

A half hour later I arrive at the party. At least I'm pretty sure this is the party, Judging by the number of half naked people running around the lawn. Not particularly unusual, judging by the number of bikinis this is a pool party.

The bright red plastic cups in everyone's hands let me know exactly what kind of party I'm missing. Two girls skitter in front of my car forcing me to stop and watch as they bounce happily across the road, their bikini's barely managing to contain their ample assets.

I groan, letting my head flop onto my steering wheel as I dig my phone out of my pocket. It takes only a minute of fumbling before I'm dialing Jade.

"What" Jade slurs, she sounds like she's had a few more drinks than the last time I talked to her and I can't help but roll my eyes as I roll down the passenger window, fearing Jade might puke in my car. Of course, she still might just to spite me.

"I'm outside" I say trying to keep the aggravation out of my voice.

"Be there in a sec" Jade slurs back then the call ends, once again before I can say anything. I glare at my phone as I stuff it back into my pocket.

I resolve to take in the barely clothed eye candy and maybe cheer myself up, when I spot another familiar face.

Trina Vega, at least I'm fairly certain that's her, it's a bit hard to make her out sandwiched between two guys whom she's passionately kissing alternating between the two.

I stare in shock, disgust, and a bit of envy as they grope and handle each other only a few feet away from me. I'm so caught up in my voyeurism that I don't notice Jade until I catch her reflection in my mirror smirking at me knowingly. I quickly look away from the sight of the boys hands disappearing under Trina's clothes as I unlock the door for Jade, she slides into the car and almost instantly the scent of alcohol assails me. Jade has undeniably been drinking, and I mean more than just a beer or so, she reeks of hard liquor the scent of it making my eyes water, I quickly roll down my window as well trying my best not to cough and gag at the scent.

Jade just rolls her eyes at me, sitting there sullenly. I finally manage to push back the the hacking cough that's been building since Jade entered the car.

"So, can we go or do I have to sit here while you get off watching those guys molest Trina?" Jade asks, her tone impatient yet still mocking as I blush staring back as the boys pick up Trina carrying her back inside the raging house.

"Should we, I dunno, do something... about Trina I mean?" I ask Jade.

"She's fine, trust me." Jade snorts and without another word, I start the car and drive off into the night.

After a bit of prying, snappish comebacks, and pleading Jade finally gives me her address. She lives on the opposite side of town and traffic is heavy tonight. I settle back into my seat preparing for a long drive.

Jade says nothing, doesn't even seem to notice I'm there as she stares out the window, her expression bored.

The silence between us is tense, I know that Jade is my friend or at least she tolerates me so conversation should be easy instead we drive for miles in stifling silence. Eventually I give up trying to think of something to say and turn on the radio instead, hoping that music will fill the wordless gap.

There's some soft jazz song playing, and I reach out trying to keep one eye on the road and one on the radio as I adjust the dial. Jade watches me out of the corner of her eye as I finally settle on a rock station.

A song begins, and Jade stares at me in surprise as I begin singing/shouting along with the music. It's not my normal stuff, distorted guitars and crashing drums permeate my skin, by I find myself nodding along anyways.

Jade begins to do the same, the first smile I've seen from her all night crossing her lips as she jams along with the song. It's then when her eyes are closed in concentration with the music that I manage to take a good look at her.

Jade's long black hair is streaked with purple and blue, flying around as she thrashes along with the music, she's wearing a black blouse with a few buttons undone, exposing her creamy white chest, her cleavage bounces and jiggles enticingly. Her jeans seem almost painted on as they hug her curves wonderfully, my mouth feels dry as I watch her dance.

I shake my head feeling guilty at my racing heart, tearing my eyes away from Jade writhing and gyrating to the music, I force my eyes back onto the road with a frustrated sigh.

She's my friend, my friend's ex, and she hates my guts. Crushing on her is the worst idea I've ever had. Despite that, I want her.

"See something you want" Jade chuckles, I blush, but I refuse to face her, I can practically feel her smirking at me. I had hoped she would've been to busy dancing to notice me ogling her. As usual, I was wrong.

In answer to Jade's question, I turn up the radio louder, speeding far past the speed limit as Jade howls in drunken delight, the radio blaring as we fly down the highway. The song mirroring my thoughts.

'Scum of the earth (come on)'

We arrive at Jade's house not a moment to soon, Jade house is positively massive, a two story bit of lavish real-estate with old style pillars in the front. It's bordering on being a mansion.

"Well, home sweet home" I say, trying to keep my tone light. I can still feel the flush on my cheeks from Jade catching me checking her out.

Jade stares at the house for a long moment, before getting out the door slamming behind her with a thump. I shamelessly watch Jade walk up the driveway. Expecting Jade to thank me would've been pointless so I simply resolve to try and be thankful I've spent time alone with Jade and I don't have any bruises to show for it.

I sigh settling back into my seat as I put the car in drive when I see Jade approach, her face is a mask of rage, and I wonder if perhaps she's caught me staring, or if something I've said set her off. I'm tempted to simply take off, pretending I didn't see her, but I know she'll only take it out on me Monday.

My indecision holds me long enough for Jade to reach me, she moves to my side of the car kneeling down to glare at me through the window. I sigh as I roll down the window nervously, hoping that whatever Jade does will be quick.

"You're supposed to make sure I make it to the door safely!" Jade snarls without waiting for an answer she turns back and once again begins making her way to the door, quickly I unbuckle myself, and jump out of the car, panic sets in as it begins to roll forward, but I'm faster as I duck back inside and put it in park, grabbing my keys I run to catch Jade whose been moving exaggeratedly slow.

She smirks when I catch up, but says nothing as we reach her door. I stand silently as she draws a key from the nearly skintight pants and unlocks the door. She opens the door, and I turn preparing to make my way back to my car, having met Jade's demand.

"Wait, you have to tuck me in!" Jade half demands, half whines. I sigh as I realize that I have little, I turn back but Jade had already gone dissapearing into the darkness, I follow slowly, realizing this is the first time I've been in Jade house, and here I am, with her, and judging by the lack of noise or light, we're alone.

There's a blinding flash as the lights burn to life, illuminating the splendor before me. My family isn't poor by any means, but Jade's living room makes my entire house look like it's straight out of the great depression. Plush arms chairs, expensive looking rugs, large bookcases filled with first edition volumes, a flatscreen T.V. that nearly takes up an entire wall itself.

It's only as I feel Jade glaring at me do I realize that I'm openly gawking. I shrug feeling suddenly sheepish that I'm surrounded by such splendor, with this girl, surrounded by beautiful things, with this beautiful girl. I can't help but feel small.

"You're house is-" I break off as Jade moves towards a recessed staircase and without a word begins to ascend the stairs wordlessly. Leaving me standing uneasily in her living room.

Sure she had asked, (more like demanded) that I tuck her in, but she didn't seriously want me in her room, did she?

Deciding that risking following her, was a lesser risk than making her come get me. I make my way up the steps Jade had climbed nearly moments before.

The upper level, looks far closer to Jade's domain, dark lighting, gothic furniture, and a single room, with the door ajar.

I stare at the door hesitantly, before knocking.

"What!" Jade's voice is muffled through the door, and I can't help but shift nervously from foot to foot at the anger in her tone.

"Uh, what do-"

"I can't hear you through the door Shapiro" Jade shouts, making me sigh. With a frustrated gesture, I shove open the door.

"I said what do you-" I stop as my eyes register the sight before me.

Jade west stands in the center of the room, her long black hair falling past her shoulders, an annoyed smirk on her lips, and her shirt pulled up over a lacy black bra, high enough for me to see the deep cleavage Jade's bra creates.

"Oh, you're getting dressed" I say quickly bringing my hands up to shield my eyes I turn my head quickly feeling my face heat up. I turn intent on leaving though the only thing I want more than to stay is to see Jade... without the bra.

"Shapiro, get in here!" Jade shouts, making me jump as I freeze, surely I've heard her wrong, and she wants me to get out. Jade wouldn't want me here, with her, like this.

"What's wrong with you, look at me" Jade growls, frustration evident in her voice.

Time seems to slow down, as my heart begins to race, I turn slowly to face Jade and my breath lodges in my throat. I know it's cliche, but she really is breathtaking.

Long black hair, bright seafoam colored eyes, perfectly plucked eyebrows, always so expressive, full lips that are almost always scowling, yet still hold your gaze.

The sight of Jade always sends my heart racing, but this moment feels as if it might rip out of my chest, Jade's tight black blouse lays discarded on the floor, she's standing in front of me in a pair of jeans, and a lacy black bra that can barely contain her ample chest.

I glance at her, but my eyes refuse to meet hers, I stare at her barely covered chest, then feeling awkward, I lower my gaze to the floor.

"What is it with you, it's like you've never seen a girl in her bra before" Jade sighs, exasperation evident in her tone. I don't answer her, but the deep red blush now covering my face is answer enough.

"Oh my god, you haven't have you?" Jade asks her tone incredulous, I can feel shame at my inexperience building, my blush darkens, but I say nothing fearing what my lead-lined tongue would say.

"Robbie, are you a virgin?" Jade's voice is light, she's laughing, but I can't tell if it's at my expense or not. The pressure is stifling, the shame is too much, and I turn, wanting nothing more than to run far away from this conversation.

My silence must be enough of an answer for Jade because she gives a sound somewhere between a snort and a groan. I look up in indignation, my wounded pride demanding I say something in my defense, my eyes lock with Jade's just in time to watch the clasp on her bra come undone as she slides out of the garment with practiced ease.

My heart stops as I realize I'm seeing Jade west, topless. Her breasts are full, yet still perky, hardened nipples taunting me, begging to be caressed.

Jade smirks and motions me forward, with a crook of her finger, the gesture radiating sexuality that leaves my head swimming in a haze of lust, I move forward as if in a dream. When I'm in arms reach, Jade grabs my shirt and pulls me forward, I stumble against her, and she takes that moment to press her lips against mine. Full, and soft the warm sensation of her lips against mine in instantly intoxicating and within seconds I find myself kissing her back with equal fervor, matching the sweet pressure of her mouth against mine, with a deceptive ease.

Jade's hand releases my shirt, sliding down the fabric until her hand finds mine, and latches on. I feel Jade's hand cup mine as she guides my hand up her body, my fingers tingling at the sensations of Jade's supple body beneath my fingertips, over the flat surface of her stomach, to the swell of her breasts. I groan at the feeling of Jade's breasts filling my cupped palm, and Jade takes the moment to shove her tongue into my mouth, letting the velvety soft appendage trace the length of my tongue as she guides my hand to massage her breast. Gently kneading and rolling the pliant flesh as she moans and writhes against me, obviously pleased with my actions.

Her mouth parts from mine, each of us releasing a moan, though hers seems more from pleasure than the lack of my lips against hers as mine is. Jade's hands cup mine, and for a moment, we're simply holding hands, the action simple and sweet, yet somehow, more fulfilling and intimate than Jade's nudity. The Jade is shoving me backwards not so gently.

I fall back into a plush down comforter hard enough that I actually bounce once or twice. The Jade is on top of me, her lips against mine again, as I try to keep up with her frantic kisses, only vaguely aware of her hands sliding against my body, bunching my shirt, tickling my stomach, tugging on my jeans.

With a growl, Jade pulls back, her eyes burning through my shirt as she reaches down and grabs the hem of my shirt, tugging roughly, I sit up as best I can trying to make it easy for her. The shirt slides up my body, and off me with a vicious tug, then she's on me again,, and I can't help but shiver at the feeling of her hands all over my body as she caresses my chest.

She looks less than pleased with my physique, but she makes no comment of it as she begins to leave small kisses down my body, each on setting my nerves ablaze with a hunger I can't quite explain even as she works her way lower and lower, down my chest and stomach. My already erratic breathing speeds up as she reaches the button fly of my jeans, She looks up at me, her smoldering gaze meeting my own as deft fingers undo each button, easing the pressure on my erection.

When the last button comes undone, my dick springs out free of it's denim confines. She stares at it for a moment, before licking her lips. "This, I can definitely work with" she breathes, the warmth of her breath caressing my shaft sends me shuddering, as she smiles up at me, and with agonizing slowness, draws me into the warm, wet confines of her mouth.

I hiss in pleasure as Jade works her magic, I watch mesmerized as inch by inch my swollen length disappears into Jade's mouth. I can feel the warmth of her mouth surrounding me, the velvety sandpaper feeling of her tongue caressing the underside of my shaft. It's absolute bliss, and it takes everything I have not to come on the spot.

It's only when she's got half of my lenght in her mouth, that I see her smirk deviously, the sight of that sexy smirk that always drives me insane magnified by the fact that her lips are wrapped around my dick, I try to burn the sight into my mind, as Jade's nostrils flare, after a few deep breaths, she begins moving forward again, another inch disappear, then another, then yet another.

I groan as I can feel the muscles of her throat, contract around me. Still she keeps going, swallowing my dick till her nose rests against my pubes. The sight is too much, and I groan as my orgasm overtakes me, thrusting forward I force my cock even deeper down her throat, as thick ropes of cum shoot out of me.

Jade gags a bit, but makes no move to pull away as my orgasm recedes. I slowly lower myself back against the bed, savoring the sensation of my cock pulling free of Jade's throat. The feeling of the air against my still wet cock is oddly pleasant as I let myself drift in post orgasm euphoria. I close my eyes feeling the desire for sleep wash over me, the bed rises as I feel Jade move, the sound of rustling cloth rouses my curiosity, with a supreme effort of will I open my eyes just in time to watch Jade bend over presenting her panty covered ass as she shimmies out of the skintight jeans with a drunken grace that leaves me unsure wether to laugh or applaud.

The jeans pooled at her feet Jade steps out of them, kicking them into a corner for good measure, she turns allowing me to see her in nothing more than a pair of black lace panties, skin flushed with exertion or what I hope is excitement. She frowns for a moment before catching my open eye. The smirk she gives me, sets my blood on fire with desire as she steps towards me, my eyes open all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

I've never seen something so beautiful, so desirable, so sensual and feminine as Jade is at this very moment. Slowly sauntering towards me, a predetorial glint in her eyes. My heart hammers in my ears as she leans down, my eyes drinking in the sway of her breasts as she crawls on top of the bed, then me.

"I hope you aren't too tired, because I'm not done with you just yet" Jade nearly purrs, eyes alight with mischief as she settles herself atop me. The warmth of her body so close to mine was intoxicating, without thinking I reached up and cupped her breasts, kneading and massaging them. Jade moaned lightly, closing her eyes she leaned further into my embrace.

I could've smirked as I continued to massage her breasts, feeling her hard nipples press against my fingers, I tried something I had only read about, I pinched one. The effect was immediate as Jade let out a gasp, this time I did smirk as I leaned forward removing a hand to keep myself steady, Jade opened an eye to glare at me, I smiled deviously at her as I leaned in and captured a nippled between my teeth, applying gentle pressure, never breaking eye contact with Jade. She hissed in pleasure as I flicked the nipple between my teeth with the tip of my tongue.

Jade's hips bucked as she moaned her approval, bringing unsteady hands behind my head as she held me in place muttering incoherent words of pleasure and urging.

I pulled back and repeated the process on the neglected breast till it was nearly bathed in saliva. With a growl, Jade pushed me away, shoving me roughly back against the bed. As she raised herself over me.

"Ow, what was that-ugh" My complaint was cut off with a grunt as Jade's petite hand closed around my cock, pumping it gently in her fist she grinned wickedly down at me, her eyes alight with carnal delight.

" Don't forget whose in charge here" She nearly cackled as she positioned my hard dick at the entrance of her swollen cunt. Sliding the head against her slick lips, teasing me with need.

With a groan of frustration, I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, while thrusting upwards. Jade hissed as I buried nearly half of my dick in one thrust.

"Oh god, so good" I moaned as I tried to keep myself still, the overwhelming desire to fill her, feel my dick fully inside her, to come !

Jade growled as she began to move, working her hips in tight circles driving me deeper and deeper inside of her. I groaned as the warm wetness enveloped me, inch by inch, until with a grunt of satisfaction she hit bottom. The feeling of her insides writing around me, a warm, wet massage, was beyond words.

"Aw, you look like you're gonna come already, is this little Robbie's first time?" Jade cooed, her voice a mixture of derision and laughter.

I growled as best I could, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look of her face, to make her scream my name, instead of laugh. Still it was all I could do not to come, though the urge was dwindling.

"I'll take that as a yes, then allow me to break you in properly" Jade purred.

Without another word, she began to slowly lift up slowly, allowing me to feel every slick groove inside her, and the slowly lowered herself back down. Again and again slowly building in pace as I let myself drift in the delicious friction.

"Move your hips" she panted, drawing my attention back to reality. I began to move my hips against her, awkwardly as I tried to match her pace, if she noticed she said nothing, her lips overflowing with pleasured words. Slowly I found myself following her rhythm, thrusting deep inside her as she sank onto me.

The pace steadily building as I felt my desire for release take over me, frenzied I slammed into her willing body, drawing gasps and moans, receiving pleasured scratches, as I moved against her, into her. Faster, and faster, the desire to come was overwhelming, drowning all thought. I heard myself speaking, nonsense words, as the pleasure built and became too much for me to bear. I opened my mouth to tell her I couldn't hold back, she stiffened beneath me even as my orgasm crushed me against her, twin stifled cries of pleasure, shuddering groans of release, then the panting as we pulled apart.

My lungs felt like they were on fire,muscles I had never known I had ached, and still I felt better than I ever had in my life. I had sex, I HAD SEX, with a beautiful (albeit drunk) girl. I felt my face stretch into a wide smile and a laugh bubble out of my chest as I rolled over to stare at Jade's flushed face as she looked back at me, eyebrows raised in silent question.

"I'm sorry, I know it's weird for me to be laughing right now, but I can't help it, so this is what it feels like to make a dream come true" I laughed again, still riding my post orgasm high as my mind began to process what had happened tonight.

"You're that excited to lose your virginity?" Jade drawled, her tone annoyed, but I could see the smile tugging at her lips, I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No, I mean yes I am, but it's more of who I lost it too, I mean you're Jade." I exclaimed happily, waiving my hands in my excitement, I felt invincible, like I could take on the world, or even better, go another round.

" Yeah, I am pretty hot" Jade chuckled, I shook my head, trying to get my mind to focus. I stared up at the ceiling, hoping that something other than the sight of a naked Jade would help organize my thoughts.

"It's not just that Jade, you're beautiful, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, you're so smart and funny, I mean I've been in love with you since-"

"Get out" Jade's voice was so soft I almost thought I had imagined it, I looked back at her to find the smile gone, her face had gone slack, her eyes that had twinkled with mirth seconds before were now cold and dark, devoid of any feeling at all, I felt myself shiver slightly under her withering gaze. I shook my head, trying to smile though I could almost feel the shift of Jade's mood.

"Jade, what-"

"I SAID GET OUT, NOW !" Jade screeched, shoving me roughly from the comfort of the bed, the floor reached out to greet me as I collapsed in a sprawled heap at the side of the bed.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT" Jade screamed, drawing the covers tight against her body as she threw the bed pillows at my head. I scrambled to pull on my clothes even as I made my way down the stairs, panic coursing through my veins as I rushed to escape, nearly tripping over myself to do as Jade commanded.

The door slammed behind me, leaving me in the silence of the night as I stared at the West house in confusion, what happened, why did she just freak out on me like that. I played the last few minutes over in my head, the cursed loudly as I realized my mistake. After a drunken romp beneath the sheets, I had just told Jade I loved her, that I had been in love with her.

Confusion gave way to anger as I realized that I had just been violently rejected, after being used no-less. "FUCK YOU TOO JADE!" I screamed at the house, fury and agony waging war within me as I slid into my car and sped away from the house, I couldn't get out of there fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I raced home, redlining my engine in rage and frustration. I weaved through traffic, nearly running down others cars only to merge into the next lane inches before the collision, my radio blaring some song about revenge and all that could have been. I belted out the lyrics in an effort to ease my troubled mind. All of it, the music, the speeding, the singing, all of it was simply to keep from thinking.

To forget the feeling of being beneath her, inside her, the feeling of completeness as we came together, the blissful serenity of her laying in my arms, and suddenly my heart broke all over again as I pictured the image of Jade laying naked before me, the beauty of her face twisted into a savage snarl as she screamed at me to get out, over and over the memory played. I turned up the music to the highest volume trying to drown out her screams in my head with my own as I shouted out the lyrics, it didn't work.

The road began to blur as hot tears began to cascade down my cheeks, stinging my eyes as they slid down my face. I cursed loudly hating my own weakness as I gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. I felt so stupid, I couldn't believe that I had actually told Jade that I loved her. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut ? If I had maybe I could still be with her, unbidden images of my body wedged against hers flashed through my mind, the feeling of her skin against mine so real I could almost feel it, could almost taste the salty sweetness of her skin on my tongue, the coppery tang of blood brought me back from my revery as I realized I had been biting down on my cheek so hard it was bleeding.

" Damn it!" I shouted as I accelerated a bit more, flying down the highway toward the exit for my house, the streets were empty of people leaving the night seemingly devoid of life. The dark windows of my house seemed to call to me as I pulled into the driveway, jamming down on my breaks at the last minute to keep from plowing into the garage doors.

I slid out of the car, slamming the door behind me with a loud metallic bang as I stomped up the steps to the front door.

I searched my pockets for my key for a few frustrating moments before realizing that I had left them in the car.

With a growl, I stomped back down the stairs, a single tug on the door left me to realize that I had locked my car keys in the car. I was locked out of my car and by proxy my house.

"Oh come THE FUCK ON" I shouted into the night as I slumped against the car. Trying to force my frustrated mind to focus on something other than Jade. It was a long moment before I remembered that I had hidden a key for just such an occasion, this sort of thing happened way more than I would've liked to admit.

Standing again I walked to the door, and standing on the tips of my toes, I slid my fingers across the door jamb till they brushed across something uneven.

I seized the key to the front door and unlocked the front door with far more force than necessary. I slammed the door, feeling the wood shake in my bones, taking some little comfort in causing such an uproar, even if there was no one to hear it.

I stormed through the house, my mood as dark as the interior as I made my way up the stairs to my room. I wanted nothing more than to be alone, but as usual what I wanted wasn't going to happen.

Rex smiled at me as I walked into my room, his eyes unblinking, his face a mask of pleasure and peace, despite the snarl plastered onto my face.

"I'm never listening to you again!" I shouted as I threw myself onto my bed burying my face into the soft confines of the pillow.

A loud sigh was Rex's only response to my outburst, I could imagine him rolling his eyes at me as he watched me trying to bury myself in my bed.

"Alright drama-boy, what happened to poor little Robbie?" This last part he crooned in a mocking concerned voice.

"Did big bad Jade make fun of him? Did she hit him, again? Did she- "

"She used me!" I shouted at him, feeling my blood boil at his casual contempt.

"Yeah, yeah, she made you pick her up, boo hoo, it's not like you had anything else to do." Rex sneered, it was astounding how he could be so derisive yet his expression never changed.

" You don't get" I shouted feeling my blood boil as I began to think of what had happened.

"She used me for sex!" I shouted feeling my fingers clench into fists, with such force that I could feel my nails dig into my palms.

There was a moment of tense silent as I glared at Rex, and he stared back at me, after a moment he sputtered, then he began to gasp, my anger was forgotten momentarily as I began to fear he couldn't breathe.

"Rex, are you o-"

"Ahahahahhahahahah" Rex. finally, burst out, the sound strained by his gasp for breathe as he struggled to control himself.

I felt my face fall as I realized that the only thing Rex had been choking on was his laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha, you, hahahha, are, hahaha, such a LIAR" Rex gasped between bouts of laughter. I felt my anger return, mixed with shame as I stared at my best friend nearly unconscious with the force of his laughter.

"I'm not lying" I said flatly, trying to restrain myself from throttling the disembodied head. Rex simply stared at me, smiling condescendingly as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, Jade West, resident darkside hottie of Hollywood Arts, one of the sexiest women in all of California, a woman so hot she made ladies man Beck 'Moviestarlets wanna hump me' Oliver faithful, used YOU for sex. Did you drink fish-water again man?"

Rex laughed even as my anger dwindled, now shame burning brightly on my face as I stared at Rex's smiling face.

"You don't believe me?" I asked feeling stupid, I knew the answer the moment I asked.

"Of course I don't believe you!" He scoffed, his voice sounded amused and incredulous at the same time.

"You expect me to believe, that the arguably hottest girl you know, a girl who could have any guy she wanted with a word, wants you?" He drew out the last word, making it seem mocking and condemning, I felt the shame flare as I lowered my eyes.

My best friend, my only real friend, didn't believe me, hell when I seriously thought about it, I didn't believe it, and I was there!

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking, that in some far distant parallel universe, Hollywood where hot girls fall for awkward nerdy guys that Jade did decide to use you. You would've gotten to have sex with Jade !"

"Yeah but-"

"Jade! man, at that point your supposed to do a happy dance and smile for the rest of your life." Rex finished, sneering at me as I slumped down on my bed, feeling suddenly weary.

Was he right, Was I seriously supposed to just go along with whatever Jade wanted. I didn't actually know, I laid back on my bfed, feeling the weight of my day settle on my body. What I wanted, what I needed, was sleep.

Still, I laid awake for what seemed like hours staring at the ceiling.

" Robbie, wake up Robbie." A voice called to me, dragging me back to consciousness. I grunted and rolled over trying to escape back into oblivion.

"Come on Robbie, wake up!" The voice called, light and sweet it tempted me with dulcet tones, but I wasn't interested.

"DAMN IT, GET UP!" The voice screeched, I felt myself jolt in shock at the sudden shout and turned quickly to find the source of the noise, too quickly, in fact, as the momentum carried me flying out of my bed into a tangled pile of limbs and bedsheets.

I blinked blearily as the world seemed to darkened as a face loomed over me, blotting out the light with midnight curtains of raven's wings.

"Good morning lover-boy" The face sang, its features distorted by the low light and my sleep deprived mind. I blinked again, hard this time, trying to force myself awake.

"Oh come ON!" I growled as I stared up into the face of a grinning Jade.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me?" Jade cooed, her usual sardonic grin beaming brightly in the dim light of the room. It stole my breath to see her there smiling as only she could.

"Considering the last time I saw you, I was grabbing my clothes and running out of your house as you screamed every curse-word known to man, and a few besides, no, not really." I answered, surprised at the venom that seeped through my every word.

Jade paused looking as if I had actually struck her, then she lowered her head, letting the dark curtain of her hair shield her eyes from mine.

"What are you even doing here anyway, haven't you done enough damage !" I shouted feeling my frustration boil over, she was so close, so terribly close, I could still smell her perfume. I wanted little more than to hold her, to be close to her, I hated the feeling with a passion.

" I wanted to say that I'm..." Jade broke off, her shoulders stiffening.

"Say what !" I shouted. Why was she here, why couldn't she just leave me alone, why did she have to give me something I'd longed for if only to take it away, couldn't she tell she was destroying me.

"I'm sorry damn it!" Jade shouted, her face rising to meet mine, her eyes rimmed red, mascara ruined, running in dark lines down her face as she stared at me, eyes blazing with grief and defiance.

"Sorry, for what, for using me? For throwing me out when I said I love you? For sleeping with a loser? What exactly are you sorry for Jade?" I sneered.

" Any of it, all of it, I don't know, I'm just fucking sorry, OK!" Jade screamed, she glared at me ferociously her face set into a scowl even as tears welled up into her eyes. Finally, she turned away letting her shoulders slump as sobs wracked her body.

I tried to keep up my anger to remember how I had been used, embarrassed, utterly humiliated so many times by the girl in front of me. I couldn't do it, seeing her here crying her eyes out in front of me broke my heart all over again.

I forced myself to my feet, feeling the numbness in my legs hobble me. I stumbled towards her, wrapping my arms around her gently. She embraced me completely, her arms wrapping around me tightly as she buried her head in the hollow of my shoulder, hot tears coursing down my skin as I held her, slowly the sobs receded, and her shaking stopped.

I stood there, holding her soft body to mine, feeling her every curve and hating myself for loving how good it felt. I felt Jade shift and pulled back to look at her.

"I really am sorry" She mutters, raising her head to stare into my eyes.

"I know" I say simply, I pause wondering if I should say what I can't help but feel.

"I really do love you" I say watching her eyes lower to stare at the ground.

"I know" Jade sighs, as she pulls away from me. I don't let go of her, even as I lean forward and press my lips to her's repeating the best mistake I've ever made."I know" Jade sighs, as she pulls away from me. I grab her and pull her back to me, pressing my lips against hers once more. It's a tenuous second before she responds kissing me back with equal vigor, until we pull away from each other breathlessly.

Jade presses her head against my chest and I'm certain she can hear my heart hammering in my ribs as she brings a hand up to my chest, gently pushing me away. I sway but don't budge taking her hand in mine I bring it up to my lips, lowering my head to kiss each knuckle.

"I'm sorry" Jade repeats drawing a sigh of consternation from me, as I raise my gaze to stare into her eyes. My frustrated acceptance of her apology dying on my lips as I look into her eyes.

There's no sadness, no guilt, no emotion at all, her eyes, normally the color of the ocean during summer, are now dark pits nearly devoid of life.

"I'm sorry, you're such a sap" Jade chuckles, and with more strength than I could've guessed she possessed Jade shoves me violently, laughing as I stumble backwards.

I feel my feet trip over eachother and then pain blossoms behind my eyes as my head cracks against the wall. Tears blur my vision as I try to right myself feeling the world swim around me.

Jade screams as I rise charging across the room, in too quick steps. I throw my hands out in front of me intending to grab her shoulders, trying desperately to stopping her.

The pain in my head seems to double in upon itself, folding and shrinking, then expanding with vicious speed, as Jade collides with me, driving the air out of my lungs. I try to scream, but all that comes is a shuddering gasp, and a winded guggle.

I stare at Jade trying to ask her why, as she backs away her eyes newly alight with menace and satisfaction as she waves a bloody pair of scissors in front of me.

My eyes follow the metal as flecks of blood fly off it spattering the wall. Then slowly my hands slide up my stomach. Feeling a warm wetness slowly spreading through my body followed by a cold that like I've never felt before. I raise my trembling hands to stare at my redlined palms. Jade laughs again louder this time as I slump down against the wall, she watches my decent with undisguised glee.

I want to scream, to run, to ask why, but my thoughts are becoming fuzzy, the world begins to fade the edges of my vision slowly darkening until there's nothing left but blackness.

The last thing I see is Jade's malicious smirk, then the world seems to fade in steadily darkening, Jade smiles, then I see nothing at all.

I gasp as my eyes shoot open, sitting up and scanning the room for Jade even as my hands trace my stomach looking for bloody stab wounds, there are none. I sigh as I fall back on the bed, feeling myself shiver from the slowly fading traces of the dream.

"You're pathetic, man". Rex calls from somewhere in the distance.

"I know" I respond knowing that sleep like Jade is lost to me now.


	3. Chapter 3

"If there was ever a time in which someone would forgive you skipping school, today is probably it". Rex sneered from his place on the nightstand by my bed.

"Maybe, but I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance" I responded airily as I continued to rummage through my dresser for a shirt loose enough that it wouldn't aggravate my scratch marks.

"Rob-" Rex began in a warning tone

"And I really don't want to sit around here all day thinking about it." I cut him off, I seriously wasn't in the mood for a lecture right now.

"See, was that so hard?" Rex chuckled. I rolled my eyes ignoring the obvious jab as I pulled on a shirt a size too large, thanking every deity that came to mind I adjusted the shirt as carefully as I could, I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding when I felt the material fall around my waist.

"Whatever, let's go" I snorted reaching out for Rex.

"What are we a couple? I don't have to go where ever you do, and just because you're too dumb to skip school doesn't mean I am" Rex rolled his eyes at me as he reached for his eye-mask lowering it over his face.

"You're seriously going to skip school today?" I asked, feeling annoyed at Rex's nonchalance. I didn't want to go through today alone, but I couldn't tell him that, he'd only make fun of me.

"Unlike you, I do what I want, enjoy your boring day. I'm going back to sleep." Rex yawned as he rolled over facing away from me.

I stared at his relaxing form in mute fury, I opened my mouth to protest then closed it, and turned away walking out of the room stomping and snarling the whole way down the stairs. Stopping long enough to grab a bottle of juice from the fridge, I flung open the door and felt my heart jerk to a stop, my body followed suit as my eyes locked on the startled form of Jade standing on my porch, hand raised as if I had caught her mid knock.

We stared at one another for a tense second, and I was left to wonder if I was still dreaming. Jade proved faster at adapting as she relaxed, lowering her hand and favoring me with a small smirk.

"Morning Shapiro" Jade chuckled, giving me a small wave with one hand as she raised her other hand, clutching a plastic coffee cup in a death grip.

My heart began to beat in overdrive seeing her again, and I found my eyebrows furrowing at the sight of her as I leaned against the door jamb, feigning indifference as I struggled to comprehend the sudden shift in my day.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing at my house" I spoke evenly keeping any panic and anger that had begun to rise inside me at the sight of her in check. Jade raised an eyebrow in silent question at my tone, but when I made no move to answer, she shrugged.

" I was in the neighborhood" Jade replied taking another sip of her coffee as she stared at me. I rolled my eyes feeling a headache begin to build.

I raised a hand to my face and began to massage the bridge of my nose.

"Jade, your house is an hour walk from here. It's 20 minutes to seven and you're notorious for not dealing well with morning, sunlight, birds, small children, pretty much everything really." I sighed lowering my hand to stare at Jade in silent accusation.

"Alright, I need a ride to school" Jade sighed in response.

I raised an eyebrow in response, doing my best to mimic Jade's infamous sardonic scowl.

"You, have got to be shitting me". I deadpanned, Jade simply sipped her coffee, making no move to answer me.

"Jade, you have a car, it's actually nicer than mine." I continued in the same neutral tone. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"And it's still parked outside the party where I left it last night." Jade sighed. I flinched at the reminder of last nights events.

"How the hell did you even get here, it's got to be at least a three-mile walk?" I sighed feeling my annoyance growing.

"It's a six-mile walk, not so bad with coffee and a fully charged pear-pod."

"Then just walk to school, I am". I finished forcefully brushing past Jade as I slammed my door and locking it behind me.

"Why, your car's still running, right? "

"Yeah, but the keys are locked inside it, and besides in case you haven't realized you aren't exactly my favorite person right now." I grumbled as I began to walk away muttering about selfish women and the death of love.

I was halfway up the street, beginning to enjoy the silence and peace when a car rolled up beside me. I stared in shock as Jade waved from the drivers side of my car, her usual sardonic smirk in place. As she rolled down the window.

"Hey, wanna ride?" Jade chuckled as I stopped and glared at her.

"Jade, get outta my car" I shouted as I reached out and tugged at the door handle. It was locked.

Jade rolled along, coasting down the street and I ran to keep up with her.

"Jade, this isn't funny!" I shouted tugging angrily on the door handle.

"You sure? Cause I'm laughing my ass off!" Jade shot back between bouts of laughter. Trying to keep her eyes on the road and me at the same time.

"Damn it Jade if you don't-" I paused trying to come up with a threat dire enough to gall Jade.

Jade's eye narrowed, and I hopped back instinctively moments before the car screeched and revved dangerously. Jade took off at about 80, and I had to marvel for a moment. I hadn't even known my car could go that fast.

I stared after my car wondering if Jade had seriously stolen my car. I could see a stop sign in the distance and Jade squealed to a stop mere inches before running it. I expected her to simply peel off again, but the car idled for a moment, and I began racing up the street intent on throwing myself in front of the car if I had to.

I reached the drivers side and found it empty, I quickly pulled open the door and slid inside. Jade stared at me from the passenger's seat, she was smiling mischievously at me over the lid of her coffee cup.

"You, are Satan!" I wheezed trying to catch my breath. Jade simply chuckled as she sat back and waited for me to be able to breathe.

"Get out" I breathed finally as my breathing returned to normal.

"What?" Jade asked looking confused, the smirk sliding from her face as she stared at me.

"I said get out" I repeated calmly, enunciating each word perfectly. Jade's eyebrows furrowed, and her confused look turned stormy, a dark frown.

" Shapiro, don't do this, not right now." Jade hisses back, her eyes narrowing in a glare that would normally turn my blood cold, but right now all it does is fan the fire of my loathing.

"Jade, you don't scare me, so stop glaring and, get out. Or Glare and get out, I really don't care as long as you're getting out." I replied brassy, keeping my voice light as if I was joking, a sardonic smile across my lips that didn't quite reach my eyes, which I knew, were hard and cold.

"I didn't have to let you in" Jade shouts glaring at me with a dark look.

"Jade, I'm not about to give you credit for breaking into my car, nor am I about to cut you a break for not committing grand theft auto." I sighed feeling the weight of my words as the tumbled past my lips.

"Why are you being so difficult!" Jade moans, the sound lamented and aggravated at the same time.

"Because you used me and threw me out of your bed when I said I love you! Because you screamed, and threw shit at me until I ran out of your house in the middle of the night? Because you took what had been a dream of mine for as long as I've known you, and you polluted and poisoned it." I could feel my anger rising with every word, feel the memories of last night, of my dreams swimming around my head.

"What's the big deal, we had sex, it was nice. I'm sorry I threw you out of bed now will you please just let it go?" Jade sighed throwing her hands up in the air as if to emphasize her annoyance.

"The big deal is I was in love with you, that I'd dreamt of you. The big deal is you were my first, Jade." I seethed, feeling bile in my throat, my words threatening to crush me under the weight of them.

Jade's eye's widened, and I thought I saw her tense a bit. Then the look was gone replaced with her normal sneer.

"Oh come of it, Robbie. We used each other, you go to fuck me, that's what you wanted isn't it." Jade crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke, her sneer now accompanied with a matching glare.

"If that's what you think of me, then you don't know shit about me, Jade." I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache forming.

"Whose fault is that" Jade spat, her tone accusatory. I bit back my snarl of frustration and settled for a snort of laughter.

"Considering, I know WAY more about you, than you do me? I'd say it's yours." I sighed. Jade just growled clenching her fingers into fists so tight I idly worried she might break the skin.

"I'm trying here, Shapiro, I'm trying to talk to you, to get to know you. You aren't making this easy". Jade growled keeping her eyes locked with mine. She was still sneering, still glaring but somehow it seemed, different.

"Why? You've known me for years, and the nicest thing you've ever said about me is you 'tolerate me'. I spat feeling my pulse rise at Jade's difficulty.

"Think for a second Shapiro! What have I said nicer about anyone? While you were busy, cultivating this little hissy fit your throwing did you ever think about that?" Jade seethed.

I paused, seriously considering Jade's words. Jade was never one to hand out compliments or do things one could consider nice. Still, she could be sweet in her own ganky way, say what you want about Cat but for her to cling to Jade so happily, Jade couldn't be all bad.

"All right, so if that's a compliment that still doesn't explain why you're suddenly trying to make conversation. I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." I watched Jade's reaction at my words and sneered as I saw some of the tension leave her.

"That's what you worried about? Well don't worry, no one will know you slept with me. So now that your reputation is safe, are we done here?" I sighed, feeling my heart plummet at the knowledge that was all Jade wanted, I scold myself for believing differently.

"Damn it Shapiro, will you stop playing the victim for five minutes. Yes I was worried you'd go blabbing to everyone, but that's not why I showed up at your house at 6 in the morning."

"Then why Jade" I sighed, not believing a word. Jade was an excellent actress, and she had manipulated me already. I wasn't going to let her do it again.

"Because I didn't like how last night ended. Because despite what you seem to think of me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You took my first time on a drunken whim, and threw me out when I told you I loved you. How else was I supposed to feel?" I growled.

" I was drunk Robbie! I only meant to tease you, and it got out of hand. I didn't even remember the whole first thing until you brought it up. I... I'm sorry okay".

That made me pause, I'd known Jade for years, and I could count the number of times she'd apologized without Beck prodding her to do so on one hand.

"Just tell me why me Jade, why ask me to pick you up, why throw me out. Why any of last night."

"Because you were there, because your the only one I haven't chased away. And I told you, I was drunk."

"So, now that you're sober?" I asked lightly. Jade's eyes snapped to mine, and she stared at me for a long moment.

"Depends, will your parent's be back soon?" Jade smirked, and I could feel my blood race at the ideas the question implied.

"Maybe when it get's dark" I replied casually. This was a mistake, and I knew it, but I needed this. I needed to know if she'd take me as I am.

"Let's go find out"

~

My lips brushed against Jade's slowly, afraid that she'd pull away at the first sign of desire, that this was just another way for her to tease me. I can feel the warmth pooling in my stomach, the burning desire that her every touch brings out of me. It's a battle not to let it overtake me, to give in a rush.

Jade leans into the kiss, and growls when I pull back after a moment, her eyes are dark and glassy, with the stirrings of something familiar yet utterly foreign. Again are lips touch and I slide the tip of my tongue across her lower lip, feeling her gasp at the sudden contact. I make no move to deepen it, and Jade glares at me.

"Shapiro, quit teasing me!" Jade growls the words something between a command and a whimper. They're heady and intoxicating, and I simply smirk in response.

"Make me" I shoot back, giving what I hope is my best 'Beck' grin. Jade pounces and I'm suddenly pinned beneath her, her mouth pressed firmly against mine. Her fingers trail gently down my body over my shirt to the throbbing bulge in my jeans, nails scratching gently across the denim. I gasp and Jade's tongue darts into my mouth, warm and slick.

I wrestle her beneath me, letting my fingers slide beneath her shirt and slowly up her stomach. Jade groans and begins tugging at my shirt. I grab her hands and pin them above her, leaning forward to keep them there when she tries to free herself. Jade groans and I can't help but smile.

"Aw, does little Jadelyn, not like being teased?" I cooed my words sickly sweet at odds with the vindictive smirk on my lips. Jade growls writhing beneath me to free herself. Not enough to make me think she's changed her mind, but enough to let me know she's getting impatient.

I lean down once more, and press my lips to Jade's, and she responds almost immediately, her lips part and her tongue seeks out mine, as our tongues writhe and intertwine. I move my hands to steady myself and in a split second, Jade's flipped me beneath her, pinning me effortlessly to my bed, without breaking the kiss. Only when the demand for oxygen becomes to great for either of us to ignore does Jade pull back, smirking triumphantly as she rocks her hips against mine for good measure.

I groan at the sensation, forcing myself to keep my eyes open, as I take in the vision of the black-haired goddess sitting astride me. I stared into Jade's smoldering gaze, her eyes alight with pleasure at her victory and something I was coming to recognize as desire. I'd been afraid that perhaps without the alcohol Jade wouldn't be interested, but she seemed even more intent now than she had that night.

"Let me Show you how to tease, puppet-boy." Jade cooed as she began to rock her hips back and forth on top of me. I groaned at the delicious friction her body was creating. Jade moaned lewdly as she continued to grind into me, playing up her pleasure. That didn't stop the sound from driving me into a frenzy, visions of her writhing naked beneath me danced through my head and bucked beneath her trying to free myself.

For a moment, her moan seemed far more realistic, and her eyes almost fluttered closed, then she was staring back down at me, and I grinned as the realization dawned on me. Jade wasn't the only one who could tease like this, I ground against her once more, slightly thrusting my hips up against her, bouncing her a bit with the motion. Jade groaned her eyes fluttering closed as I continued to move, grinding my hips against her's.

I stared up at her, drinking in every detail of the moment. The way she bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud, the determined look in her eyes as the fluttered open and shut, the way her chest heaved to draw breath, the blush slowly spreading over her skin. All of it turned me on to no end, and the thought that I was the one doing this to her only amplified the feeling. I leaned forward as close to Jade as I could manage, and when her eyes opened she slammed her lips against mine. The kiss like a spark that set the air around me on fire with sheer animal need. I flexed my arms once more, finding I could move I reached up and began to remove Jade's shirt, letting my fingers trail over every inch of newly exposed skin as I dragged the offending article up Jade's chest. She leaned back just long enough to pull it over her head and threw it off in haste and resumed the kiss.

I marveled at the way Jade's hands felt as they slid up my stomach, the way her nails felt as they dragged languidly up my chest as she worked to remove my shirt, I made it as easy for her as I could. She pulled back to stare down at me once my shirt was gone and I waited for the remark about my physique or lack thereof, but Jade simply let her eyes rove hungrily over me, and I contended myself with undoing the snaps on her bra with a free hand. Feeling my mouth go dry as Jade's ample breast bounced free.

Jade pushed herself to her feet, and before I could lament the loss of her warmth she pulled the bra off in that way that only women can manage, making something so mundane appear undeniably sexy then she popped the button to her jeans practically slithering out of them. Clad only in her panties, a unadorned black bit Jade wiggled her finger in a come hither motion, and my body responded without thought. I moved to stand before her, and Jade dropped to her knees in front of me, staring up at me as she undid the button on my jeans and pulled them down followed by my boxers. I stared mesmerized at the sight of Jade on her knees before me, her eyebrow raised in silent question.

I shook my head gently and Jade frowned, suddenly seeming uncertain. I leaned down and pulled her to her feet, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before gently nudging her to the bed. She followed still seeming uncertain as I followed her down letting my body lightly smother hers as I pressed my lips against hers once more, trying to relax her without words. I felt more than saw her body ease, the confused frown fading from her face. I broke the kiss and began to nibble on her neck enjoying the breathy gasps that left her mouth with every kiss and gentle bite as I worked my way down her body paying particular attention to each breast. Jade's eyes widened as I kissed down her stomach realization dawning as I worked further down, peppering every inch of skin with feather light kisses until I was between her spread legs. Jade raised her head to watch me as I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her panty covered sex, encouraged by Jade's hiss of pleasure I began to run my tongue up and down the fabric covered mound, smiling as Jade's hips followed my movements trying to stay in contact with my tongue at all times.

I slid the fabric aside to let my tongue trace the line of Jade's lips, pressing deeper with every stroke, feeling emboldened by every pleasured gasp and moan Jade made. I pulled back, and Jade whimpered at the loss of contact, trying to close her legs to hold me in place. I moved back far enough that the motion was pointless and then began to drag the black panties down Jade's shapely thighs until I tossed the garment onto the floor with the rest of our clothes. I stood there for a moment simply enjoying the sight before me, trying to engrave it into my memory as best I could.

"Robbie" Jade growled at me, there was a hint of warning but much more of a whine than I'd ever heard from her. I smirked at her as I leaned back down to her dripping slit, the aroma filling my nostrils spurring some primal part of me into action as I spread Jade's legs with my hands keeping them pinned against the bed as I leaned forward and buried my tongue into Jade's velvety depths, as if electrified Jade's body arched off the bed seeming as if it would snap. I pulled back and thrust forward again, letting my tongue explore every inch of Jade's insides as she bucked and writhed above me. I pulled back, and pinned Jade's legs as she again tried to lock her legs around my head. Freeing one hand I slid first one then two fingers into Jade's dripping sex.

Jade groaned loudly begging for more as her hips bucked ground against my fingers, I leaned forward and gently placed my lips around the bundle of nerves atop her lower lips. Jade moaned and panted as my fingers pumped and my tongue lapped at her. Her breath coming in frenzied gaps, rising in pitch with every moment, until she seemed to still her every muscle tightening until with a wail of pleasure, Jade came coating my fingers in her juices. I pulled out of her lapping idly at my fingers as I waited for her to recover.

I crawled up her body, taking in her mussed hair and flushed skin with a sense of pride, I leaned down and kissed her softly. Jade's eyes opened, and she slammed her lips against mine, her tongue sliding into my mouth as she spread her legs, breaking the kiss just long enough to guide me into her slick depths. With a groan of satisfaction, I bottomed out inside her. Jade flopped back, her eyes closing with a groan of longing as I began to slide slowly out of her until only the head remained in her warm embrace then slamming back into her with one hard thrust, Jade moaned loudly and urged me to do it again, and again. I slammed into her again and again, bottoming out with every thrust trying to hold back the orgasm that kept pressing in closer and closer. I wanted Jade to remember this, to enjoy this. I strained to keep going even as I felt the tell-tale tightening of my balls.

I reached down and lightly pinched Jade's clit as I fell over the edge. Jade seized up and followed along as orgasm overtook the both of us, writhing and groaning in pleasure as the world seemed to blur into nothingness, then slowly slid back into focus. I rolled myself off of Jade and wrapped and arm around her waist as I waited for her to calm down. After a few moments, she turned to face me and simply stared at me.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Robbie Shapiro?" Jade breathed, her voice still a bit breathless.

"What do you mean?" I frowned wondering what I had done wrong.

"Shapiro...Robbie, that was probably the biggest orgasm I've ever had, where did you learn to do that?" Jade asked, and I felt myself smile in a mixture of pride and embarrassment.

" Would you believe I read it in a book" I chuckled as Jade's eyebrows rose in surprise, then she laughed, as well.

"Whatever it was, it should be required reading" Jade laughed.

"Glad you liked it, are you going to kick me out of bed again?" I asked trying to keep my tone light, but Jade didn't seem to notice.

"As long as you don't use the L word again, no." Jade snorts. Laying down to press her body against mine, her back to me. I sigh, feeling annoyed, but I still wrap an arm around her waist pulling her closer as I place a small kiss on the back of her neck. I can't help but smirk as she shivers.

"Fine, but just because you won't let me say it, doesn't mean you can keep me from feeling it." I reply watching Jade for a sign of reaction.

"Wouldn't dream of it puppet-boy, now go to sleep, I'm gonna want to go again in a bit." Jade laughed, and I settled back feeling content. As I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: More break, more work. Hope you enjoy.

Consciousness came slowly, nudging me from the restful stupor I had fallen into after a long night of lovemaking. ' I made love with Jade all morning' the thought made me smile.

I opened my eyes, blinking away the fog of sleep that clouded my vision as my room slid into blurred focus. The only light in my room came from the neon glow of an alarm clock beside my bed. I peered at the numbers, then in annoyance fumbled around until I grasped my glasses and held them before my eyes.

7:00pm, I cursed lightly as I realized that we had missed school entirely. A soft sigh dragged my attention from the clock to the nude form of Jade lying sprawled out on my bed. My eyes raked over her body, at first with the unending hunger of teenage lust and then a mere moment later I was struck with how beautiful she was. Lying on her back, with the sheets just barely covering her body, her alabaster skin nearly shinning in the dim light, her raven hair covering part of her face, she looked like some ethereal temptress.

Unable to resist I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, feeling the yielding warmth of her mouth against my own. I savored the softness of her lips and the gentle shudder that came with her slow ascent into wakefulness.

I pulled back to watch as Jade's eyes slowly opened. I smiled down at her, and after a moment of scowling, she smirked back at me.

"Was it good for you too?" I chuckled, Jade rolled her eyes and grabbing a pillow of my bed began to hit me with it. I laughed and dodged as best as I could enjoying a blurry eyeful as Jade swung the pillow again and again, the sheet that had been covering her sliding further down her naked body with every swipe. Jade seemed to realize what I was doing and lunged forward knocking me out of bed and onto the floor.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kick me out of bed, I muttered as I sat up and glared at her. She simply smirked back, her eyes alight with malicious glee at her victory.

"I didn't, you fell" Jade said simply.

"Only after you lunged at me!" I whined, trying to keep the affronted look on my face.

" What can I say, I can't keep my hands off of you" Jade whispered huskily, dragging a hand down her neck and cupping a breast with a throaty purr. I tried to seem unfazed at the sight, but I could feel my skin flush at sight of her. I looked away trying to regain my composure. When I felt a pillow collide with the side of my head with a solid thump.

"Oh that is it!" I growled rising to my feet and charging a still chuckling Jade. We wrestled for what felt like hours, the moment one of us thought we had the other, the tables would turn. I finally managed to pin her beneath me, using my hands to hold her in place.

"You got me, now what are you going to do with me?" Jade asked, her skin flush with exertion and excitement. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers once more, marveling at how someone's lips could be so full and yet so soft. I moved to position myself against Jade's wet core and she bucked roughly, throwing me on my side. Before I could react she climbed atop me and pinned me to the bed.

"I win" she chuckled.

"Cheater" I growled trying to throw her off, but she simply leaned into my every move and after a few seconds I gave it up. Besides, pinned under a naked Jade isn't such a terrible place to be.

"Now what?" I asked trying to put the same husky allure in my voice Jade had in hers. She smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips against my ear so that the warmth of her breath against my skin made me shiver.

"Now" Jade whispered as she dragged one hand down my body, her fingertips tracing trails of molten need as they moved closer and closer to where I really wanted her hand.

"You buy me dinner" The words were so sultry I didn't understand the meaning until Jade had sat up and began to pull on her clothes.

"Tease" I muttered, knowing there was no point in trying to drag Jade back beneath the covers... at least until after we'd eaten.

"You love it" Jade chuckled. I paused watching her rummage through my drawers for a shirt. Finding one to her liking, she pulled it over her head and straightened her hair as best she could. She turned to face me as if asking how she looked.

"Yeah, I actually do". I responded surprised by the level of seriousness the comment held. I expected some sort of reaction from Jade, but she simply shrugged and walked out of the room. I sighed, fighting back a surge of annoyance at Jade's antics and slipping on some jeans and a shirt I followed Jade outside.

"Where did you want to go anyway?" I asked as I locked the door to my house. I turned to find Jade staring off into the distance with a distracted look on her face.

"Jade" I called, my voice seemed to snap Jade's concentration as her eyes locked onto me as if she had just noticed I was there.

"What?" She replied slowly as if still lost in her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I asked watching as Jade seemed to process my words. She was acting a bit off, and it was beginning to worry me.

"I don't care" Jade answered, her words clipped as she brushed past me and began to make her way towards my car. I sighed as I watched her go, some inkling of what was to come made my heart race. I took a moment to take a deep breath and steadying myself as best I could made my way to the car.

With a roar and a sputtering cough and a plume of exhaust fumes, we were off. My mind raced as I tried to think of something, anything to break Jade's mood, but in the end we simply made the trip in silence.

The neon light of 'Nozu' swam into focus, and I pulled into the parking lot staring at the sign then Jade for some hint of what was going through her mind.

"Didn't you come here with Vega?" Jade asked, her tone was neutral, but I could imagine the minefield my answer could ignite.

"Yeah" I answered simply watching as Jade eyebrows dipped in obvious agitation.

"You think I'd want to go somewhere you took Vega, why?" Jade asked, her irritation evident in her tone as she turned in her seat to glare at me. I smiled glad to have dragged her back to reality if only so she could be mad at me.

"Because I'm actually paying for your meal" I chuckled waving my wallet in front of Jade for emphasis. Her eyes widened, and before she could get out whatever retort she had planned I slid out of the car and began walking towards the restaurant. Only slightly nervous about leaving Jade alone in my car.

A moment later a dull thump echoed behind me, I smiled as I slowed to allow Jade to catch up to me. She was glaring darkly at me, but I simply laughed. Holding the door for Jade to walk in front of me, I took a second to admire the view and smothering the desire to scream that nerdy ol' me hit that. I walked into the restaurant hands stuffed in my pockets, whistling lightly.

"You, you not eat here anymore!" The shrill voice of echoed through the dinning room, people paused in the middle of eating to stare at the spectacle going on.

"Relax, I have money this time" I sighed waving my wallet in front of , trying not to laugh as her eyes comically followed the bit of leather back and forth.

"Well, that's fine, but what about pale, scary girl behind you, she have money too?" asked, prompting Jade to scowl at her, Jade opened her mouth, likely to say something that would get us thrown out anyway, I broke in before she could get out whatever biting comment she'd come up with.

"That porcelain skin goddess has done me the honor of being my dinner date, now madam if you could have someone show us to a table, something romantic if you'd please" I smiled clasping 's hand in mine, her eyes widened as she felt the twenty I palmed.

"Of course, I'll seat you two myself" 's manner was all business as she discreetly pocketed the money and led Jade and I through the dimly lit restaurant. The place was nearly empty whether due to the lack luster Monday night dinner rush, or as I suspected Nozu's wasn't doing too well.

Jade and I were led to a table underneath a dim light, near the back of the restaurant just far enough from the kitchen to be comfortable.

"Here you are" Ms. Lee said placing two menus on the table as we slid into our chairs.

"You're server will be with you in a moment." She said in her best business voice, mustering an obviously forced smile she turned and began to make her way back towards the door.

I raised my menu to cover my face, hiding the smirk that had been threatening to split my face since I had walked into the restaurant. I could practically feel Jade's eyes rake over the menu in front of me as if trying to see through it.

"Porcelain skinned goddess?" Jade drawled, my smirk widened for a moment before I forced it down and replaced it with a look of confusion before lowering my menu.

" What?" I asked feigning that I hadn't heard Jade speak.

"You called me a Porcelain skinned goddess" Jade said again, the same, note of disinterest in her voice doing nothing to hide the curious twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" I tried to chuckle nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Jade simply raised an eyebrow at me, "Why are you sorry?" She asked her tone neutral.

"Because your skin isn't porcelain, it's more like alabaster, or white marble, like a statue or something" I rambled, it was becoming less difficult to act nervous because I was actually nervous!

"Like a statue? I look like a statue to you?" Jade asked, tone still neutral, though the way her eyebrow began to twitch was slightly less so.

"Well yeah..." I trailed off trying to find the words that had suddenly deserted me. I knew what Jade was doing, she was teasing me, trying to make me squirm for her amusement. Just because, it was working, doesn't mean I couldn't do anything about it.

"So what, my skin is lifeless to you? I'm just some pale statue you're dragging around?" Jade growled.

"No! You're beautiful Jade, like a work of art, I honestly can't believe I'm here with you because I feel so damn lucky" I blurted, frustrated that I'd let Jade get to me so easily.

"Oh" Jade muttered, her cheeks tinged pink as she pulled her menu back over her face to hide her face, too slowly to hide the slight quirk of the corners of her mouth.

I slid back into my chair feeling a slight relaxing in my body, a release of a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I allowed myself a smile at the knowledge that I had made Jade blush.

'That was almost cute, I knew Jade could be beautiful, sexy, sultry, even nice when the mood struck her, but cute?' I shook my head as I picked up my menu, intent on enjoying every lucky moment of tonight.

"Okay, admit it, you had fun" I chuckled as I watched Jade nearly bounce to the car.

"Or I had too much sugar" Jade grinned wickedly at me causing my heart to flutter at the devious look of pure joy directed at me.

"Jade, you had one bowl of green tea ice cream" I whined trying to pout and failing as seconds later my smile erupted in full bloom. Jade laughed softly and turning grabbed my face and brought it to hers in a kiss that I swear made my toes curl.

"I had a wonderful time Robbie, best night I've had since... in a while." Jade finished with a slightly forced smile. I knew that she was thinking of Beck and their time together.

"Good, round 5?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her. Some of the tension eased out of her face and she laughed, making me smile my smile widen.

"More? Aren't you tired?" Jade sighed a mock frown on her lips

"Jade, I'm a nerd, that means I treat all sex as if it might be my last. Besides I'd never be too tired for you." I laughed as Jade rolled her eyes, noting that her cheeks had turned pink once more.

"Tempting puppet-boy, but I should probably be getting home before someone notices I'm gone, besides I need to erase whatever message the school left about us skipping." Jade sighed, and I had to wonder if she'd have actually taken me up on my offer otherwise.

"Then allow me to give you a ride back to your car, my lady" I bowed deeply dragging Jade's hand down, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"You are such a dork" Jade chuckled dragging me back to the car her hand clasped in mine.

"Here we are" I sighed pulling up behind Jade's car, still parked outside the house from yesterday.

"Yeah, thanks for tonight Shap-" Jade began

"Robbie" I interjected

"Robbie, it was a lot of fun" Jade smiled at me, and I felt my heart beat double time.

"We should do it again" I sputtered feeling my body tense in expectation.

"Robbie..." Jade began, a frown on her lips.

"Or not, it's cool I understand you don't want to go out with a nerd, I mean who could blame you -" I felt my heart stop as Jade's lips pressed against mine, gentle but insistent. I kissed her back, desperately afraid this might be the last time. After a moment that felt far too short, she pulled back.

"Look Robbie, I won't say I don't have feelings for you if yesterday didn't convince me then tonight made it undeniable." Jade smiled cautiously, and I could see something fragile in her smile, something that hadn't seen the light of day since Jade and Beck's split.

"But..." I prompted, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice as I spoke, hating the way my voice seized up as I forced the word out.

"I'm not sure how deep those feelings are, and to be honest I'm still, not over Beck" Jade sighed.

"I understand Jade" I lied. I didn't understand, not really, but I didn't want her to feel bad because of me.

"Robbie, you're a nerd, but you're my nerd... just give me some time okay?"

"Time, I can do" I nodded, Jade smiled again, and my heart proceeded to do back flips.

"Just tell me one thing Jade, what are we?" I laughed trying not to let my nerves show through. Jade seemed to think about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"I have no idea" Jade laughed, leaning in close to place another soft kiss on my lips. She leaned in to whisper into my ear, her warm breath on my ear causing me goosebumps.

"Whatever we are, I think I like it" Jade murmured her voice husky. I shivered, and she chuckled smirking wickedly at me as she slid out of my car and walked to hers, a sway in her hips I could swear wasn't there before.

I enjoyed the view as long as I dared before I speed off into the night with what I was sure was a dopey grin on my face.

I made it home and noting that once again I was the only one here, made my way inside towards my room, the door opened with a light creak and before I could take a step inside.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, YOU AND JADE WE'RE DOING IT IN FRONT OF ME FOR HOURS!" Rex screamed obviously horrified. I paused for a moment then smirked at him.

"Believe me now" ? I laughed feeling for once that maybe things we going my way.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up Tuesday morning feeling like I could sing I was so happy. The previous nights events played through my head in a loop, and I couldn't dislodge the smile on my face that had made permanent residence on my lips after Jade's announcement.

True, it hadn't been an undying pronouncement of her love, it hadn't even been a desire for a relationship. However, it was progress, and when you were perusing someone like Jade any bit of progress was something to be celebrated.

I walked into the bathroom, not caring that my slightly lopsided butt was on display to no one in particular. My parents were still out who knows where, so I had the house to myself. I sang a song with no particular words or meaning to myself as I showered feeling better than I had in years.

Pulling on my favorite jeans and a dark t-shirt that was a bit tighter than I usually wore I stood in front of Rex for inspection.

"How do I look?" I asked

"Like a man who would scar his best friend by waving the lumpy throw pillow you call a butt in my face for three hours!" The puppets voice rose at the end, probably hoping to dampen my good mood. He wasn't exactly pleased when my smile only widened.

"Was that how long Jade and I went at it? Man, I'm a stud!" Shaking my head at my own sexual prowess and new-found stud status. I slipped on a pair of shoes and went downstairs.

Sliding into my car I cranked up the radio and began to sing along to some song about a guy who had 'Moves Like Jager' yet another dumb song. I tried to change the station and the knob fell off my radio.

~~

"I've got the moves like Jager, I've got the moves like Jager" I sang along to the amazing song as I pulled into the H.A. parking lot. Smiling as I power-slid out of my car like a seventies funk musician. I walked through the double doors of H.A. happy to begin what I couldn't help but feel was today going to be the best day of my life.

"Shapiro! There you are!" A shrill voice broke through my musings causing me to forget the next line of the song I'd had stuck in my head. I sighed and turned my head to see the curvaceous body of Trina Vega bouncing towards me. 'Either she had forgotten a bra today or those things are simply massive.' I mused as I waited for her to approach me.

"Shapiro-"

"Robbie" I interjected, Trina looked at me for a moment as if she had no idea what I was talking about, then rolled her eyes, and muttered something about 'nerds'.

"Robbie, I need the answers to last nights math homework." Trina demanded.

"Sorry, can't help you, I wasn't here yesterday" I said, I spotted a raven haired goddess walking down the hall and began to brush past Trina.

"That's fine, I don't have math till after lunch. Just make sure you get it to me by then" Trina replied reaching into her backpack to pull out her math homework.

"Trina, I'm not even in your math class" I replied quickly, making another move to brush past the busty Latina.

"Yeah, but you're a nerd, everyone knows nerds are good at math. Please Robbie, I'd be really thankful." Trina whispered pressing her ample chest against my arm. A few days ago I'd have cleaned the floor with my tongue for a shot with Trina Vega. I would have been absolute putty in her hands as soon as she pressed those glorious mounds against me.

That was before this weekend.

"You can't seriously expect me to be this gullible? Seriously Trina?" I try not to laugh, but I can't hold back the smirk that breaks out at the confused look on Trina's face at my words. She shakes it off and turns up the charm. She not so subtly crosses her arms under her chest and leans forward.

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to help me Robbie? This is what friends do, you help me out now, and I'm sure I could find some way to return the favor." Trina grins lasciviously at me, and I feel a slight stirring in my jeans.

"So, you want to help me out, Robbie?" Trina nearly purrs my name, a large smile on her lips. I can almost see the image of me groveling on my knees for what she's pretending to offer. I roll my eyes and see Jade watching me a frown on her lips.

"Trina, I don't know what hold you think you have over me, but it's over. I'm a nerd, but I'm not your nerd." She's so stunned that I have no problem walking past her, leaving her standing dumbly at where I had just been.

"Well well, look who grew a spine" Jade chuckles as I open my locker. I feel my cheeks flush but force myself to remain calm. It's still unusual to have compliment me, even if it is in here own off-handed way, but I can't help but feel like I could get used to it.

"What can I say, when you get used to the best, everything else just pales in comparison". I smile wiggling my eyebrows for effect as Jade lets a small chuckle, rolling her eyes at my words. I notice her cheeks are a little pink at my words.

"Come on Romeo, we're going to be late for class" Jade closes her locker and begins to walk to class. I take a moment to admire the view, Jade looks back over her shoulder and gives me a knowing look.

Doing my best, not to wolf whistle I follow after her, we walk in silence for a few moments before Jade pauses a few steps from the classroom. The playful look has gone out of her eyes, and I know I'm not about to like what she's about to say.

"Shapiro-"

"Robbie" I cut in, Jade glares at me for a moment before snorting in amusement.

"Robbie, would you be... that is could we not..." Jade began hesitantly, I watched her try to find the words before I guessed what she was trying to say.

"You want to keep the others in the dark about us? About this weekend and whatever we have going on?" I asked with a sigh, it hadn't been entirely unexpected, but I still wasn't entirely pleased.

"Just until we know exactly what's going on here. I'm not denying my feelings or anything it's just...difficult." Jade finished in a frustrated huff. She stared at me hopefully, and I couldn't help but nod.

"Alright Jade, if that's what you want... Can we kiss on it?" I asked, only slightly joking. Jade's smile was part amused and partly interested. It was unbelievable how well I was getting to know someone I had known for years and how a few days could give me such a radically new perspective. Jade leaned forward until her lips were inches from mine, I could still smell hints of the coffee she had for breakfast on her breath. She pulled back quickly with a smirk as I glared at her.

"Maybe later, come on puppet boy." Jade laughed as she moved quickly into the classroom. Leaving me to stare after her. With a frustrated groan, I followed intent on getting some alone time with Jade as soon as possible.

~~~~

The day passed in a blur of subtle (and sometimes not so subtle) flirting with Jade. It was obvious to everyone around us that we'd somehow bonded, but most people were simply glad that Jade was being almost pleasant. She was a terror on a good day, and after her breakup with Beck she'd become a downright menace. No one wanted to mention it for fear of alerting Jade and ending whatever good mood she had been in.

"What's up with you today" Tori asked at lunch, prompting several people nearby to sigh in frustration. Of course, Tori couldn't simply let Jade be in a good mood without asking questions.

"What are you talking about, Tori?" Jade asked, only partially listening to the girl as she ate.

"That, you've been really nice today, and it's kinda making me worry." Tori hedged slowly, wondering why people at nearby tables we're glaring at her.

Jade stared at the brunette for a long moment, and I waited for her to slip into her usual gank routine and begin ignoring me again.

"What can I say, I had a really good weekend" Jade shrugged, she stared at me out the corner of her eye and winked. I smiled at her and resumed eating.

"What did you do?" Tori asked, prompting another round of groans and a sigh that sounded suspiciously like 'shut up Vega'. Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori before she smirked devilishly.

"I got laid" Jade said simply, waiting until Tori had her mouth full of soda. Tori nearly choked on her drink.

"What did you say?" Tori sputtered through her gasps for air.

"I said, I had sex, all night. I lost track of how many times I came. The boy couldn't get enough of me. I spent all night gasping and writhing and moaning his name." Jade emphasized this with a moan that was similar but not quite the same as last night.

Tori turned a bright shade of red and began to eat her food, making sure not to even glance at Jade. Cat simply giggled while Andre seemed to mirror Tori, though he seemed to be breathing a bit hard. Beck on the other hand seemed annoyed.

"Jade, stop making things up to tease Tori, she was just trying to find out why you're so happy."

"Who says I made it up?" Jade spat, I could tell that she'd been trying to play it cool, but her lingering anger at Beck had gotten the better of her. They stared at each-other for a long moment before Jade got to her feet.

"Just because you're not brave enough to be my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to take a vow of celibacy. I'm going to enjoy my life with or without you." Jade growled

"Whatever, I feel sorry for whatever poor guy as to put up with you." Beck responds coolly, I can't help but wince at his words. Jade recoils as if struck before she snarls in rage.

"I've lost my appetite" Jade snarls as she stormed off. I stared helplessly after her, unsure whether to follow or not. The others simply shrugged and went back to eating. Long used to Beck and Jade's spats. I waited a moment before digging out my phone and texting Jade.

'Company?' It was far from eloquent, but an angry Jade was best not provoked. I stared down at my phone for a few long moments, but no reply came. I sighed and put down my phone.

Jade had likely gone off somewhere to brood and would talk when she was ready. I just wasn't sure when that would be. I sighed as I got up, resigned that this might be a bad idea.

"Where ya going Robbie?" Cat asked, drawing the others to look at me curiously. I cursed mentally if Cat hadn't said anything I could have tapped danced my way out of the courtyard and no one would've noticed. Sometimes being the center of attention.

"I'm going to try and talk to Jade." I sighed, the others looked at me mouths agape at the simple announcement that I was going to brave 'Jade in a bad mood'.

"You sure that's a good idea man?" Andre asked, he actually seemed a bit concerned. I shrugged adjusting my bag as I did.

"Probably not, but I'm going to do it anyway. I'll see you guys later." I turned and walked in the direction I had seen Jade disappear ignoring the voice in the back of my head that was screaming for me to go sit back down.

It took me only a few minutes to find Jade seething silently as she flipped a pair of scissors end over end. She glanced at me momentarily acknowledging my existence before she returned to brooding.

I thought about saying something but thought better of it, so I simply leaned against a wall nearby and waited. Jade continued as I wasn't there muttering darkly to herself every few moments before she finally growled and tossed the scissors through the air. They embedded point first in a nearby trashcan slicing through the plastic until only the handle was visible.

"Feel better?" I asked watching Jade's eyes narrow in my direction before she gave out a small huff of annoyance.

"I didn't think you'd follow me, most people avoid me when I'm unhappy" Jade stares at me as if confused as I chuckle.

"Jade, if I ran away every-time you weren't all sunshine and rainbows we'd never get anywhere. I'm just happy that the trash can got it and not me."

"So, you don't think I'm hard to deal with?" Jade asked, her voice still laced with traces of fury.

"Of course you are, but that's just part of who you are. I wouldn't change you for anything, and I'm not going anywhere. You can't scare me away, Jade" I shrug, watching as Jade's eyes narrow, her eyes lock with mine and she glares at me for a moment before she smiles.

"So, judging from that story that guy was quite the stud" I smirk as Jade rolls her eyes, muttering to herself about how big headed that story was going to make me.

"He is just don't go telling anyone, he's all mine" Jade smirks at me, and I feel my heart seize at her words. It amazing the way a few simple words from her can produce such an extreme reaction. I can feel the blush heating up my face, but I don't care in the slightest.

"Come on puppet boy, walk me to class." Jade grabs my hand, nearly dragging me down the halls. I could be wrong of course, but I can't help but wonder if maybe she just wanted an excuse to hold my hand.


End file.
